1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor module, a power conversion device, and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor module. In particular, the present invention relates to a semiconductor module, a power conversion device, and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor module including electrode terminals.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, semiconductor modules which convert direct current (DC) power into three-phase (U-phase, V-phase, and W-phase) alternating current (AC) power are known. Such a semiconductor module has an anode terminal and a cathode terminal connected to a DC power source, and AC output terminals respectively corresponding to the U phase, the V phase, and the W phase (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2008-029052, 2008-166421, and 2013-055739). In a semiconductor module described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-029052, an anode terminal, a cathode terminal, and AC output terminals respectively corresponding to the U phase, the V phase, and the W phase are arranged in a straight line (this arrangement of the electrode terminals will be hereinafter referred to as in-line arrangement). In a semiconductor module described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-166421, a case provided with terminals has a substantially rectangular shape. AC output terminals respectively corresponding to the U phase, the V phase, and the W phase are arranged on a longer side, and an anode terminal and a cathode terminal are arranged on a shorter side, of the substantially rectangular shape (this arrangement of the electrode terminals will be hereinafter referred to as L-shaped arrangement).